You Could Even Call It Days
by LauraHunnix
Summary: Takes place just after Edward left in new moon. Please read and review


**Just a bit of Twilight FanFiction. Takes place in New Moon after Edward has left. I do not own the characters etc !!**

* * *

It seemed to have been years since Edward left. Years since I cessed to exist, in mind anyway. It seemed like years since I had last saw him, in all of his immortal beauty. Years since I had kissed him, been close to him. Years since I had felt whole. The reality of the situation was that it had not been years, it hadn't even been months. It had been weeks, you could even call it days if you were one of those people who liked to count it days. I wasn't. Time seemed meaningless to me now.

Everything seemed wrapped together, nothing separate. Everything was just a jumble of activities which I had to complete in order to get through this meaningless existence. Eat, sleep, wash, go to school, email my Mom, reassure Charlie that I wasn't going to jump off a cliff or something … All tasks that had to be completed in order to get by. It was just getting by and no more. This certainly wasn't a happy existence. All of that had been taken away the day, not just Edward, but all of the Cullen's left.

It seemed strange how much I missed them all. Especially Alice. Next to Edward, it was her presence I felt I was lacking in the most. I suppose she had a slightly addictive personality, even if she was a shopping addict. But I did miss them all. I wished going round to their home and being greeted in such a friendly manner (with one exception of course). I missed the nights I would spend with Edward, the days I would spend with Alice, the afternoons I would spend with the family. I missed Alice twisting Charlie round her little finger, I missed Carlisle and his genuine nature, I missed Esme and her welcoming nature, I missed Emmett and the way he always made me laugh, I missed Jasper and the calming sensation he had over me and I even missed Rosalie, despite her undesirable attitude towards me. I had always hoped that would change one day, perhaps not.

But more than anything I missed Edward. Not just his beauty, but Edward as a whole. I loved the way he made me feel, heed over heels in love I think is the term. He made me complete. I always felt so safe when I was with him, even though he always said my biggest danger was him himself. I did not believe him though. Edward would never hurt me, or at least not then. He had hurt me more and this pain had to be a thousand times worse than any vampire could inflict on me. The man I loved had left me. I challenge someone to find me a pain worse than that.

School was a meaningless blur in a way of existence now. I went, I completed the tasks assigned, I received recent marks and I was still terrible at Gym. But now, school seemed so unimportant. Another task which meant nothing. At lunch I sat and stared to the empty table where the Cullen's should be. Jessica ignored me completely now, apparently my silence had been too much for her. Not that this bothered me. I was in no mood to talk, not to anyone.

Charlie was really concerned about me, as I suppose any Father would be. I was still doing the cooking and cleaning though, so he couldn't complain on that front. My grades, minus Gym were all good so he couldn't complain about that either. No, what bothered Charlie was my lack of social life. He couldn't understand that my lack of social life tied in with this meaningless existence. Everyone handles heart ache in different ways, but for me, this isn't just a case of a broken heart. Edward is the love of my existence. How can I live without him, or any of the Cullen's? They were family to me. Family as much as Charlie and my Mother are.

I looked out of the window and observed the rain, slowly trickling down my window. It lashed down heavily though, beating away like a drum. Of course it was raining though, after all this was Forks. Some things never change. I knew three things that would never change. Firstly, it would never just be days since Edward left, secondly, I would never find anyone like Edward again and, thirdly and most importantly, not matter how long I lived without him, I would always love Edward.


End file.
